Robrae Week 2015
by lightningstrikestheworld
Summary: Drabbles written for Robrae Week 2015.
1. March 15 - Date Night

It was all planned out. They had this night planned for weeks now, and they were both giddy that it was so close. It was during one of their rooftop talks that they planned out every detail.

They would leave the tower and go just outside of Jump City, There was a new restaurant that opened up, and both of them had been dying to go try it out. Don't get them wrong, pizza was easily one of their favorite foods, but a change was nice every now and then.

They would go to the art museum that had opened recently, the one Raven had been wanting to go to (she didn't tell Robin that she may have visited the museum after hours, but only in her soul form).

Then they would come back home and just relax on the couch. Beast Boy was out visiting with the Doom Patrol, Starfire was out on a date with Speedy, and Cyborg wanted to take the T-Car out to make sure a few new features he installed worked properly, leaving the tower for just the two of them.

It was time to leave, and Raven stood in front of the full length mirror hanging on the back of her door, staring at her reflection. She wore her hair up, a few strands framing her face. A long, one shouldered deep blue dress hugged her curves a little too well, but she didn't care. She had been waiting for this night for weeks on end.

Grabbing her jacket, she walked to the door and it opened, revealing her boyfriend standing in front of her, his arm raised, as if to knock. Upon seeing her, his eyes roamed over her, then he settled his eyes on her and smiled. "You look beautiful."

She snorted, faking the fact she actually enjoyed wearing the dress. "Don't get used to it, Boy Wonder. This is never going to happen again." She shot him a smirk and put on her jacket, preparing to venture into the chilly night's air.

He took her hand and led her down the hall, squeezing her hand at random times, to which she would squeeze back. They traded smiles and Robin once kissed her temple.

"Ready for the night?" Robin asked, his hands on her hips and his icy blue eyes staring right at her.

She nodded and smiled again, leaning up to kiss him. Raven pulled away and Robin opened the car door for her, closing it behind her and walking swiftly to the driver's side.

Oh what the night had in store for them.

…..

The restaurant was packed as expected. Robin prepared and requested a room in a secluded area. Upon walking inside the restaurant, a tall, slender man greeted them, asking for their reservation, and led them through the restaurant.

The man led them through French doors and showed them a single table on the balcony overlooking the city. Robin pushed Raven's chair in for her, like a proper gentleman, then sat in his own.

"My name is Jacques and I'll be your server tonight." The waiter said, dropping two menus down in front of them. "Can I start you off some of our finest champagne?"

"Yes, please." The waiter smiled at them before disappearing back inside the restaurant.

"I can't believe we're sitting out here." Raven said, drawing Robin's attention. "It's so beautiful, and a lot less crowded."

He nodded, looking out towards Jump. The restaurant had been located on the side of a mountain overlooking Jump City, and the sight of their peaceful city all lit up was breathingtaking.

But it was nowhere near the beauty of the woman sitting in front of him.

"Here we are." Jacques placed a wine glass in front of each of them, then poured their glass, leaving the opened bottle on the table. "Alright, do you lovelies know what you'd like to eat?"

They ordered and Jacques took their menus, leaving them to enjoy their night.

….

"Do you remember the time Cyborg walked in on us kissing in my office?"

Raven snorted, using the back of her hand to cover her mouth. "How could I forget? His jaw dropped, his eyes were huge, and he dropped the piece of pizza he was stuffing in his face."

"Then he dropped the whole box that was in his other hand." Robin said, laughter spilling from his lips just as it did Raven's. "I truly think that if I hadn't been his leader, he would have broken my nose."

"You're probably right." Raven took a sip from her glass.

"Sorry about your wait, but here you are." Jacques had returned and placed their food in front of them. "If you have any problems, let me know. I will be right back to check on you."

And just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone.

Robin had just picked up his fork when his communicator went off. Moments later, Raven's did as well. They sighed. Of course, something always had to come up.

"What is it?" Robin said, exasperated.

"Dude, get your asses down here now!" Cyborg shouted over the sounds of screaming people.

"Cyborg, if it's some malfunction with the T-Car we won't be able-"

"Shut the hell up and get down here now! There's a fire and it's a huge one. I called BB and Star, but I couldn't get a hold of anyone!"

Shit. Robin and Raven traded looks before Robin pulled out his wallet, laying down a Benjamin before standing up. He sighed, looking up to meet Raven's eyes. "Perhaps another day?"

She nodded before walking beside him, taking his arm, and disappeared from the restaurant.

…

They really wished they'd had time to change into their uniforms, or at least into something different. It was very hard to move around to the extent needed to help. Robin caught one of his jacket sleeves on fire and ripped it off, throwing it on the ground and stomping out the flame.

After Raven's dress nearly went up in flames, Cyborg told them to leave, that he would handle everything. Just as they were about to go back to the restaurant, a police officer's walkie talkie came to life.

"Robbery in progress at the art museum, robber wearing a black suit, cape, skull mask."

Of course.

"We got it, stay and help with the fire." Robin commanded, taking Raven's hand and falling into the coldness a second time for the night.

…..

"Give it up, X!" The duo had the villain cornered after chasing him for a solid ten minutes.

"Well well, aren't you two all dressed to impress? Though, I don't think fighting crime in that get up would do you any good, Boy Blunder. You have a hard enough time trying to catch me in the uniform." Robin could hear the smirk.

The villain let out a low whistle. "My, my. Look at my pretty Little Bird. Maybe next time instead of stealing some piece of shit from this place I'll steal you."

Robin sprang into action, throwing kicks and punches in the direction of the villain, but he dodged them easily, grabbing Robin by the back of the shirt and hurling him into a nearby wall, crushing a vase in the process. The villain turned, his hands resting on his hips as he faced Raven.

"So, Little Bird, what do you say to ditching Boy Wonder over there and coming with me?" He offered his hand out to her.

Raven's eyes turned red and doubled, staring daggers at Red X. "I think not." She took a fighting stance, hearing her dress tear. Not that she cared at the moment. Instead, she launched at X, much as Robin had, but with better results. She may have cheated a little, using her powers to trip him.

"You forgot one thing, Little Bird." He said, then in a flash, he was gone.

That damn teleportation belt.

A gentle hand on her shoulder revealed her boyfriend's consciousness. She whirled to face him, boring that he had a bruise on his temple, as well as a small stream of blood. She rested her hand on his and phased them back to the tower.

Raven led him to the couch in the commons room, sitting down beside him and healing him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, holding her against him. "It's a shame about your dress."

"Yeah," she sighed, finally looking at the damage done to the dress, "I actually liked this one, too."

"Now at least we know you can fight in it."

The dress was split up both sides, exposing her bare legs. She found she sort of liked it better that way.

"We should probably go change out of these clothes." Raven said, but no sooner than the words left her mouth, Robin had both arms around her and resituated them both so that they lay beside each other.

"Shh, I'm tired." He whispered in her ear and leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

Eh, who cared about their clothes?


	2. March 16 - High SchoolNormal Teens AU

"You've got to be joking."

"I am one hundred percent not joking." Richard smiled at her.

"How did you even find out about that?"

"I have my ways."

"Alfred got then for you, didn't he?" Raven questioned, her hands on her hips.

Richard gritted his teeth. "Possibly." He mumbled.

"That's what I thought." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "So, when is it?"

"It starts in three hours."

"Richard, that city is almost three hours away!"

He smiled at her. "Guess we better get going then, huh?"

...

Raven could not believe it. This was something she had always wanted to see at least once in her life, and here she was, sitting on wooden bleachers, between her boyfriend's legs, curled up under a blanket, watching the races.

Dirt track races were a rare occurrence in places near Jump City, but whenever there was one within a few hours of Jump, Alfred scored tickets for Richard and his girlfriend. Last time there was a race, Raven had been sick with the flu and was unable to go, but made Richard promise to take her to the next one he had tickets to.

He promised to take her to the rest of the races he had tickets for.

Raven found something thrilling about the races as the evening progressed, and Richard seemed to know a lot about them.

"This guy always wins. His name's Victor, and he's absolutely crazy!" Richard yelled over the loud cars currently racing around the track. "He's insanely smart, and I've been told he only has prosthetic limbs and one eye, the other one's glass!"

Raven had to admit she was very impressed.

Throughout the night, she stayed cuddled up to Richard, making bets on who would win the race, who would wreck, who would get in a fist fight in the stands.

Raven usually won the bets.

"I win again, Dick." She always called him that when she teased him. "Looks like you owe me another one."

"Dammit, now I see why Garfield warned me not to make bets with you." Richard groaned, pulling another beer from his backpack and handing it to her.

"He lost his whole cooler making bets with me before. He learned his lesson." She smiled, taking another drink of her already opened can. "I've already taken five from you."

"Yeah, and I only have one left, and I'd like to drink it."

"Then stop losing bets." She said as if it were that simple.

He scoffed. "As if I could."

She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I know. Plus, you gotta drive us home, so I don't think you'll be needing the sixth one."

"Oh, no no no," he scolded, pinching her arm lightly, "no more for you."

"This is only my second, and I still have four more to drink."

"No more for you. You don't want your mom to find out and ban you from talking to me ever again, do you?"

She clutched her chest in mock hurt. "I'm hurt that you would think I would actually give a damn about what she has to say." He rolled his eyes, but she continued. "Like she could keep you away from me."

He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin in the spot he kissed, tightening his hold on her. "You and I both know she couldn't."

They turned their attention back to the race, seeing Victor's electric blue and white car crossing the finish line and the green flag waving. Both let out a cheer and began laughing as the guys in front of them began a victory dance.

"Thank you all for coming to watch the races tonight. We will be back tomorrow for the finals, and you don't want to miss that."

Raven looked up at Richard, her eyes speaking volumes. He smiled and reached into his backpack, producing two more tickets.

"I promised to take you to every race, didn't I?"

She smiled and crashed her lips into his, her hands pulling at his hair while his hands moved up and down her sides. "I love you."

"I'm only bringing you back tomorrow only if you never call me Dick again."

She pouted, making Richard laugh. "I love you too, now come on. I gotta get you home."


	3. March 17 - Birthday

Nightwing dreaded this day. Every single time it was this day, he would lock himself away in his room and drown in his work. It was a distraction, or at least he tried to make it be. But it still got to him.

He would spend the whole day cooped up in his office going through the same files over and over, just hoping the day would end quickly. He would ignore his teammates coming to check on him, to offer him food or help.

But everyone gave him his space. They understood. They all had their moments where they'd want to just be alone.

Beast Boy's was the day his parents died. Starfire's was the day she and her sister fought, and she defeated her sister. Cyborg's was the day he became half robot.

Raven's, still, was her birthday.

She had been locked away, holding that stupid clock in her hands, her leg bouncing on its own accord, her mind a mess. Mainly, her mind being in the state it had been in was what had brought the Boy Wonder to her room.

"Raven? Is everything alright?"

She snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, everything's fine."

He had been silent for a moment, and she'd felt his slight frustration through the thick metal door. "When are you going to stop lying to me?"

She let out an exasperated sigh and stood, striding to the door, opening it up just enough to peer through at him. "I'm not-"

"Bullshit." He tapped his temple. "I can feel something's up with you."

"Nightwing, it's-"

"Complicated?" He sighed, placing his hands on his hips and staring at his feet. "Raven, you know you can tell me anything." He looked up at her, finding her eyes. "Just let me in."

She had felt how wounded he felt in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to just know what was bothering her, he wanted to help. He hated how he felt in the dark when it came to Raven.

She had pushed the door open more and allowed him to come inside, turning back and walking to her bed. Raven assumed her previous position, one leg folded beneath her, the other dangling over the edge of the bed, her hands clasped around the clock, eyes fixated on the second hand as it passed the seven.

"Raven." The bed dipped under her leader's added weight. "What's this all about?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him. She wanted to say it, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Sighing, she dropped her eyes from his, staring back at the clock.

"Star actually cooked something for you. And it doesn't even had mustard in it."

Raven flicked her eyes up to Nightwing, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Seriously, she did. She didn't know what to make, so Beast Boy suggested cookies. They actually aren't bad."

Her expression softened.

"Raven, please." Nightwing had reached out, placing a calloused hand on her knee. "Just tell me-"

"You know what today is."

Nightwing locked his eyes on hers, slowly Raven saw the spark of realization in them. "That's what you're afraid of? Raven, we took down your father. He isn't coming back."

When Raven still hadn't looked up from the clock, Nightwing reached up to his own face, taking off the mask and balancing it on her knee. This caught her attention, and she looked up into those icy blue eyes, searching them.

Slowly, Nightwing had brought his hands up to hold Raven's face steady and focused on him. Her eyes stayed fixated on his, and she allowed a few tears to cascade down her cheeks.

"Raven, why are you so afraid?" He all but whispered to her.

In one fluid motion, Raven had thrown the clock away from her and locked her arms around Nightwing, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She mumbled something unintelligible, and Nightwing couldn't understand it.

"What?" He asked, his hands lightly pushed her shoulders so he could see her.

"What if he comes back?" Her voice had been barely above a whisper, and Nightwing felt how hurt she was.

Nightwing had pulled the pale girl into his arms, cradling her head back into the crook of his neck and placed his free hand on her back, rubbing smal circles and he began a slow rocking motion.

"He isn't coming back, Raven. You have nothing to fear anymore."

And that night is what brought the sorceress to Nightwing's door. She knocked twice, waiting for a response. After a few seconds, when no one came to the door, she called out his name.

Still no response.

Raven pressed her ear to the door, then spoke in her normal monotone voice. "Nightwing, I know something's bothering you."

She couldn't hear anything. "Richard, you need to let me in."

The door flew open and Raven walked in, seeing the back of Nightwing's head just over his office chair. He held a sheet of paper in his hand, a red pen scanning along the line he was currently reading.

"What do you want, Raven? I'm trying to catch up on some files." There was an edge to his voice and Raven caught onto it immediately.

"Bullshit." Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest, standing so that she faced him. "You and I finished up the files last night."

He still didn't meet her eyes, just kept his attention on the paper.

She sighed, using her powers to rip the paper and pen from his hands and tossed them to some unseen place in the room, ungracefully plopping down on the desk in front of him.

He released a deep breath. "Raven, I was-"

"No, you weren't." She snapped at him, finally drawing his attention.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"Why am I doing what? Coming to see what the problem is with my best friend? Gee, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Raven, you know that's not what I meant."

She uncrossed her arms and gripped the edge of the desk. "You helped me. I can help you, Richard, but only if you allow me. Only if you let me in."

Raven felt the pull of his emotions. Anger, grief, regret, sorrow. She felt it all. Then, she felt overwhelmed with sadness. She was so thrown off that her breath caught in her throat. After a few moments she recovered, then slowly, she reached for the mask, once again removing it from his face.

His eyes were glassy, and he hesitated before meeting Raven's eyes.

"Tell me." She whispered to him, running a hand through his hair.

"Today," he said after a moment, "is my mother's birthday."

Her heart reached out to him.

He pulled open the top drawer on the left side of his desk, reaching in and grabbing a thick stack of envelopes held together by a rubber band and extending it to Raven.

"What are these?"

"It's a bunch of letters." He paused, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Each one addressed to my mother. I wrote one every year, on her birthday, the first year after she died. I told her about school, about my problems, about my friends." He sniffled, looking up to meet her eyes once again. "It's everything I wish I could've told her."

Nightwing launched to his feet, wrapping his arms around her and hiding his face in the crook if her neck, just as she had done to him. The first sob broke Raven's heart. She dropped the stack of letters on the desk and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to hold her tighter.

Moments later, she let out a surprised squeak when she was dragged off the desk and fell into Richard's lap. He now laid his head against her chest, letting himself cry in front of her. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, the other rubbing up and down his arm.

"She's proud of you, Richard. She's proud of what you've done for everyone. She's proud to calm you her son. I just know it."

He cried a little harder and squeezed her a little tighter.

Raven now understood two things. One, she understood how much it hurt her to hear Richard cry. And two, she knew that she could depend on him to bring her out of her sadness, and he could count on her to help him through his.


	4. March 18 - Evil AU

Running. Running was the only thing he could really do, and he couldn't even do that well. Something was definitely wrong with his ankle, he could tell by the way a sharp pain rocked through it when he put pressure on it, but stopping was not an option.

"Give it up, child!" He heard Slade behind him. "You won't get away from me this time!"

Dammit, his voice sounded closer than it had last time. If Richard was going to get away, he had to bolt, and he had to bolt fast. He pushed harder, the pain in his left ankle worsening with each stride. He was always tough when it came to injuries, but this was about to make him collapse.

Up ahead was a fence, and there was a dumpster close enough that he could jump on it, kick off the wall, and propell himself over the fence well enough so he could roll and continue to run.

He glanced over his shoulder, catching Slade at a too close for comfort distance away from him.

He made his decision.

Pushing off with his left foot, he sprang into the air, using his hands to grip the side of the dumpster, his bad ankle launching him from the dumpster, his right connecting with the wall, his left hand grabbing the top of the fence and sending him flying over.

It was then he realized he was going to have to land on his feet.

This would end very badly.

He closed his eyes and waited for the impact to break him, but instead, he felt something strong wrap around his chest, and his body was whipped around, facing the right. He opened his eyes, looking down, noticing that he was flying seven, maybe ten feet off the ground, and he was only going higher.

He caught a glimpse of black clad arms around him, and gazed above at his savior. He couldn't tell much about them, other than their face was hidden in the shadows of their hood.

Moments later, he was eased down onto his backside, his leg held straight out so it wouldn't land in the gravel. His hands caught him and eased him the rest of the way down. He felt a gentle push on his shoulders, and his back met something hard. He let out a relieved sigh and let his leg rest.

Richard's ankle throbbed and he let out a grunt, his eyes closing and the back of his head hitting the wall behind him. "Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome." A feminine voice answered, causing him sit straight up and his eyes to snap open. Before him knelt a girl with pale skin, purple hair, and four eyes, all of them red. She was easily the most intimidating woman he had ever met.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before." He said, trying to cover up his intimidation. "What's your-"

"I know you're intimidated by me," Her voice floated through the air between them, "so don't bother trying to hide it."

"Empath?" He questioned.

She titled her head to the side, as if confused, yet strangely, surprised. "You're a smart one, aren't you?"

"I also know you're something else," he shifted a little, wincing as a piece of gravel dug into his ankle, "but I don't know it just yet."

"Oh, Nightwing, don't the eyes give it away?" Her smile was sinister, and it made Richard want to shiver. "I'm half demon."

He smirked. "I just got saved by a demon?"

She leaned back to sit on her haunches, hands clasped between her knees. "Mhm. You owe me, Nightwing."

He relaxed into the wall. "Usually, people owe me. It's never the other way around."

"But you let Slade get the best of you, didn't 'cha?" She smiled at him again.

His blood boiled at her realization. "He caught me off guard. I thought he was out of town for the day, but I guess he decided to make a special appearance. Guess word got around I was planning something tonight."

Her smile faded as her eyes rested on his ankle. "I think you broke it." She spoke, reaching out to touch it. He jerked back and she have a small laugh. "Relax, Boy Wonder," he glared at her at the insult, "I'm only trying to help."

"Why would you help me? You're a demon."

She flinched, as if he had struck her. She closed her eyes, and Richard watched as two of them disappeared. When she opened them again, her eyes weren't solid red. No, they looked to be normal, human eyes, only, her irises were a strange violet color. He found himself getting lost in then as he stared at her.

"Half demon, thank you." She corrected, and his ankle felt a strange, yet soothing, tingling sensation. He looked down and saw his foot enveloped in some sort of black energy, and watched his laces unravel and the boot slid off his foot. If he hadn't have been watching, he wouldn't even be aware the boot was off.

"Hm," she said, leaning down to inspect it closer, "definitely broken. Nothing I can't fix."

"Fix?"

She looked up and smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I'm full of surprises."

She held her hands over his ankle and focused on her hands. A crystallized glow surrounded her hands, and he felt his body begin to react with it. He felt something move inside him, but strangely, it didn't hurt.

Richard focused on her face, watching her concentrate on the task at hand. One of her eyes twitched, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. He jaw clenched once, then relaxed. He found her intriguing, beautiful, even.

He felt the warmth spread through his entire foot, and after about a minute, she pulled her hands away, her hands grasping her knees.

Curiosity got the better of him and he moved his ankle slowly. It felt a little stiff, but it wasn't hurting. At all. He looked up at the pale girl, pure amazement on his face. A small smirk graced her lips. "Next time, try not to break any bones."

"Thank you..." He trailed off, hoping she would finish for him.

"Raven." She stated, pushing herself into her feet and walking towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Raven." He repeated. "I hope I see you again one day." He called out to her, rising to his feet, something in his brain telling him to go after her.

"Let's hope under different circumstances, Boy Wonder." She turned and gave him that cocky, almost sinful smirk. Her hands raised the hood of her dark cloak over her head, and a black energy, shaped like a raven, appeared, its wings surrounding her and phasing into the ground.

He had to see her again, he decided.

...

Nightwing liked to hide here, on the fire escape of the apartment building a few blocks from the industrial building she had taken him to. It had been five days since that night she had healed him, and he never stopped searching for her.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had been intimidated by her at first, but soon, he felt... drawn, to her in some way. He could not shake her image from his brain, and when his eyes closed, he saw her face. He saw her no matter how hard he tried to think of anything, anything else.

But he had to see her again, in person. Not in his memory or in his dreams, where she had become a reoccurring resident.

Trash cans crunching snapped his attention to the alley below, where he saw a figure curled up among the bent metal cans. A caped figure stood before it, and Richard found himself placing a name to the person.

Red X.

"You know you can't escape me now. Not when you're weak like you are at the moment."

"What did you do to me?" A familiar voice said, the figure pushing itself off the cans.

"Oh, are your powers failing you? Tsk tsk. Sounds like my pretty Little Bird has a broken wing." He taunted, stepping closer, bending over to reach for the person. "My, my. What am I ever going to do with a broken little bird?"

Red X pulled up suddenly, whirrling his prey into the wall to his left. Richard caught a flash of purple, and the unnamed person's head dangling inches above their chest. The next thing he caught sight of was purple hair. And he only ever knew one person with that color hair.

Raven.

Without thinking, Nightwing launched himself over the railing, reaching into his belt and throwing a small explosive towards X, a battle cry erupting from his throat. Red X's attention shifted to him, a red x flying at the explosive, wrapping around it and sending it flying into the wall.

Nightwing rolled and kicked out, his feet connecting with X's chest, sending the hero flying through the air and crashing into the trash cans, similar to how he had done to Raven. Springing to his feet, he reached Raven, who was on her hands and knees, trying to force at into her lungs.

He took her into his arms, lifting her up, when he caught movement in his peripheral vision. He reached for another explosive, but he felt a sudden cold wrap around him and the scene before him disappeared.

Nanoseconds later, the cold feeling was gone, and he looked around, seeing he was on the roof of his apartment building.

"It's not far away from him," Raven's voice was quiet, much quieter than it had been before, "but it's as far as I could get us away."

Richard's arms were still around her waist, his stomach pressed to her side. "How did X get the upper hand on you?" He removed his arms and leaned back on his haunches.

"I don't know." He noticed her arms were shaking. "I was walking home from the tea shop, then the next I know I'm shoved into the alley and thrown into the trash." Her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, not knowing if he should reach out to her or not.

She shook her head. "I-I couldnt use my powers. I feel weak, like I'm about to pass out." Her elbows buckled, but Richard reached out and caught her before she could face plant the cement.

"I got you." He said, pushing himself onto his feet, his arms wrapped around Raven's waist, pulling her up with him. He tossed her arm around his shoulders and kept his left arm around her waist, walking to the entrance to the stairwell.

"You don't have to do this." She said, wobbling on her feet beside him. "I can manage up here for the night."

He smiled down at her. "I owe you, remember?" Richard opened the door and helped Raven down the stairs and onto his floor. She was beginning to go limp entirely.

"I think I've been drugged." She said, nearly falling forwards.

"I'd say you're right." He reached his apartment and opened the door, closing it behind him, nearly dragging Raven through the threshold of his bedroom. "You probably just need to sleep it off."

He lowered her into his bed, picking up her legs to tuck them under the sheets. He pulled the covers under her chin and looked at her, staring at him with those amethyst eye that made him feel uneasy.

"Thank you..." She trailed off.

He chuckled, realizing he had said those exact words to her a few days ago. "Richard."

"Richard." She hummed before her eyes closed.

With one last glance at her, he walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack. After grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge, he settled on the couch, flipping the television on, and trying not to think of the beautiful girl currently sleeping in his bed.

(I'd say I'm going to do some editing and rearranging and make this into a chaptered fic. Surprise!)


	5. March 19 - Touch

Nightwing did not find it surprising when he found out that Raven liked, and sometimes even needed, platonic touch. She liked the reassurance that someone was there for her, and the contact seemed to calm her down some.

She would be perched on his desk helping him work through files, and he would occasionally bump her with his elbow, squeeze her hand, and his fingers lingered on hers a little longer when they would switch files or retrieve new ones.

Even during training, they were constantly brushing up against each other. He would wrap her wrists and knuckles when they would work on various types of martial arts and karate. He would pick her up off the ground after sparring matches (most of them she was on the ground, since she was more dependent on her powers to fight).

During fights, they would stick close to each other, and they fought alongside each other most of the time. They were hardly apart, nearly impossible to separate.

Raven knew this was a dream, but it still didn't make her feel any better.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were all MIA, leaving Raven and Nightwing to fight this fight alone.

And this was a fight they had fought before, but it was also a fight they had barely won. And, all five of them fought this battle.

Slade and the demon minions surrounded them, and they were struggling to keep fighting. They were beaten and broken, but they refused to give up. They fought back to back, constantly calling out to the other to make sure they were still conscious.

It was a brutal fight. A fight they were losing.

Slade finally managed to grab Raven around the middle, lifting her body and beginning to carry her away.

"Raven!" Nightwing yelled, pushing through the demons that were trying to pull him away from the girl he fought to protect with everything he had.

"Richard!" She called out, reaching her arms towards him. One of his arms stretched out, and their fingers just barely brushed, before he was thrown away, Raven losing sight of him in the sea of demons around them.

"It's time, my child." Slade's sinister voice was in her ear, and it made her shiver, made every fear she had ever had come back to life in that moment.

She screamed.

_Raven!_

She screamed even louder.

_Raven!_

She thrashed in Slade's arms, desperately trying to break free and run to Nightwing.

"Raven, it's okay!" Richard's voice finally broke through her haze. She bolted upright, eyes wide, trying to force oxygen into her lungs. Her hands were clenched in the sheets covering her body, also to hide the fact they were shaking badly.

"Talk to me." Richard's hands were on her again and she flinched, but he didn't remove his hands from her. One hand left her back and cupped her cheek, guiding her to face him.

She shook her head, covering her face with her hands and letting herself cry. Richard pulled her into the solace of his body, relieved when she didn't push him away, but instead gripped tightly onto the front of his shirt and pulled herself closer to him.

He eased them down onto the mattress, one hand cradling her head to his chest while the other ran soothingly up and down her side.

"Please don't let go."

He wouldn't as long as that was what she wanted.

"Please don't leave me."

He couldn't leave her even if he wanted to.

"Please don't hate me."

He would never be capable of hating her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. March 20 - Role Reversal AU

Raven cried out as another blow was delivered to her stomach, sending her rolling into the floor and crashing into a wooden crate. She groaned, trying to push herself back onto her feet, but settled for leaning against a crate that hadn't been smashed by her body.

"You have to let me in, Raven." Robin's voice was clear as day and echoed through her mind.

Robin was struggling to stay in her mind for this long. Her thoughts were erratic and she was losing her grip on everything.

"I-I can't see him! He's here, I know he is, but I can't see him!" Her voice was laced with panic and her eyes twitched about the room, trying to locate the man currently pushing her over the edge.

"Raven! You have to let me in." He spoke calmly, trying to soothe her enough so he could help her. "I can help you, but you have to let me in your mind."

"No, Robin, you can't go in my mind. You can't be in here!"

"Oh, Apprentice." Slade's voice caused Raven to return her attention to him. He was walking towards her. "There is no escaping."

"Raven!" Robin could feel her heart rate skyrocketing, and if he didn't help, she would surely have a heart attack.

He made his decision.

Raven fought him as he trained to gain control, but he won out in the end. He opened his eyes and saw what Raven was seeing.

They were in the basement of some warehouse, with tall metal shelves and wooden crates everywhere. He looked for an exit, but as soon as he looked forwards, he caught a glimpse of the mask that had haunted them all, and felt the impact of Slade's fist connect to Raven's eye.

Robin was launched out of her mind and he recovered quickly, alerting his teammates that something was truly wrong. Now that they knew her location, the team raced from the tower to find their leader before it was too late.

Raven kicked out into the dark and scrambled to her feet, trying to put as much distance between her and the maniac trying to kill her.

"There is no escaping me, child." His voice was right behind her and she ran, only to feel something grab her arm and throw her backwards like she was nothing. Her body connected with the wall and she nearly fell over with the impact.

"I am the thing that lurks in the shadows." He said, grabbing her again and punching her square in the chest, effectively knocking the oxygen out of her lungs. She gasped and clutched her chest, desperately trying to breathe.

"I am the thing that haunts every dark corner of your mind."

Something in Raven's brain clicked. The shadows. Dark corners. Her mind.

"It's all in my head." She whispered. "He's not real." She scanned the room, finding the power switch on the wall right beside her.

"Then let's let in some light." She flipped the switch and Slade disappeared.

Sighing with relief, she slid down the wall and breathed. It was all in her mind. Slade was never there. How could he have been? Terra killed him. They watched him fall into the lava.

"Raven!" Robin's voice alerted her that she was no longer alone. She opened her eyes to see her team running towards her. Robin dropped to his knees beside her. "Are you okay? Where's Slade?"

"He wasn't real. It was just all in my head."

The team fell silent as they watched their leader climb to her feet. She almost fell back down, but Robin caught her.

"Come on, let's get you back home."


	7. March 21 - Winter

Winter was Raven's favorite season. She loved the snow and how much prettier it made everything look. She loved being able to drink hot tea and curl up on the couch with her friends and watch a movie. She loved the winter party the Titans held where they had sledding and snowman making contests, and the snowball fights.

She loved winter more than almost anything and everything that came with it.

Well, almost everything.

Raven coughed and swore that her lungs were about to explode. She groaned and relaxed into the mattress, hearing a familiar and warming chuckle coming from her door.

"I take it you aren't feeling any better?" Nightwing sat on the edge of the bed.

"I feel worse." She groaned, pulling her hand out from under the dark comforter to cover escaping her.

Richard absentmindedly ran his fingers through her sweat soaked hair. "That's the joys of having bronchitis, Raven."

"This doesn't happen." She turned on her side to face him. "Ever. I never get sick."

"I know you don't." He cupped her cheek, stroking just under her eye with his thumb. "And it's not fun, believe me. I used to get sick every winter."

"It's official. I hate winter." She groaned, rolling over so her back was to him.

He laughed. "You couldn't hate winter for anything." Moments later she felt the bed shift and Richard's strong arms were around her waist. Instantly she struggled.

"No, no, no, I don't want to get you sick." She pushed on his arms weakly, but her boyfriend only tightened his grip on her.

"You won't."

"Richard, I'm serious." She pushed against his arms again, but only groaned and gave up. "You're going to get sick."

"No I'm not." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder. "And even if I do, it'll be okay."

"Please just leave so I can sleep and so I won't feel guilty for getting you-" Her words were cut off by the violent cough shaking her body.

"I'm sorry you're sick." He kissed the back of her neck, squeezing her lightly in his arms. "But I'm not leaving. Besides, you like cuddling in the winter and you can't tell me that you don't."

"Richard, I'm-"

"I don't care." He cut her off. "You are a cuddler and you know it. So, we're cuddling."

She sighed and leaned into him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
